


The Reunion's Aftermath

by Pleasant_Illusion



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Illusion/pseuds/Pleasant_Illusion
Summary: If waking up with a hangover in an unfamiliar room was terrible enough, there's also John lying beside him on a bed, naked.Set 4 years after UnOrdinary.A fanfic in which Arlo and John pretends to be missing to save both of their reputation
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I'll try to post all of my Jarlo fics on wattpad here, but since my other works are long, I'll start with the shorter works like this one!
> 
> Pleasant_Illusion

Arlo's head hurts, a lot, and he also felt like crap. Even just moving his body to sit felt terrible, and the blond was just too tired, too dizzy, and too confused with what was happening.

He was naked; inside an unfamiliar room in which he did not recognized. The room was nice and clean though, other than their clothes and bags down the floor. Still, it doesn't seemed to be a hotel. There were some books arranged on the shelves, as well as some posters on the wall.

Sitting on the bed, it was then when it sinked in to the blond that he wasn't alone. Beside him was a figure covered in a blanket, and honestly, the blond had no idea who the girl was.

What even happened last night? 

The blond remember attending a reunion set by Remi, him drinking alcohol and...

Wait.

Arlo, pulled the covers halfway down, and his eyes could only go wide once the identity of the girl was revealed-- or the man rather.

Curled up beside him on this bed, was John. Although he could only see half of his body, he appears to be naked as well. There there were obvious bruises around his chest and shoulders, as well as on the side of his lips.

The blond wasn't an idiot to deny everything that happened when the evidence was lying in front of his eyes, but it was just so difficult to believe.

He slept with John, he had sex with John.

Arlo didn't even know why, but apparently, he was dumb enough and drunk enough to do regrettable things last night.

Now that he did it, what now? Should he wake John up, and hope that he doesn't remember anything as well? 

Would it be better if John knew exactly what happened, or would it be better that he didn't?

Only one thing's for sure, John also reeks of alcohol, and whatever happened between them, is just the result of two boys being drunk and making stupid decisions.

Still feeling dizzy, Arlo tried his best to shake John awake. It took a few attempts since the dark haired man doesn't even want to wake up, and he only grumpily opened his eyes when the blond pulled the pillow on his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the dark haired man attempted to sit, "Fuck--!" his face distorted in pain, and he immediately laid back again.

Then John surveyed the blond, and then to the ground. There was shock evident on his face, as well as embarrassment and confusion.

"This didn't happened." John said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it did." 

"How did this even-- shit...!" he tried sitting up again, but it was just too painful.

Last night was the first time John has done it, and he wanted to curse his drunk self for his terrible decisions.

He couldn't even remember what happened last night, his head was aching along with his body, and sitting suddenly became so difficult.

John was confident that he wasn't the type to initiate anything sexual or intimate, so whatever may have happened between them...

Must have been Arlo's fault. 

"If a word of this gets out you're dead." John threatened him.

"Funny John, you think I'd like to spread the world that I fucked you last night? Don't be ridiculous. Just the thought of you alone already disgusts me."

John appeared hurt for a moment, that is until he decided to speak, "Well I don't know Arlo, no man spends an entire month thinking about the downfall of someone they hate, maybe what you did years ago speaks for itself?"

Arlo and John already agreed to at least be civil four years ago, but since John is bringing this up again, things might turn ugly.

But then again, it was the blond's fault why John brought it up, he expressed his disgusts to John after all. Should he apologize...?

The blond stared at John who was almost glaring at him, and his eyes couldn't help but wander on the bruises on his neck down to his chest.

Did Arlo really did those? The blond couldn't remember, but he knew to himself that he wasn't at the very least interested with men, especially not John.

Arlo sighed, "I'm sorry about what I've said."

John just blinked at him. He was never expecting Arlo to immediately apologize. Now he doesn't even know what to say, and although he still felt irritated with the blond acting so disgusted of him, he couldn't bring himself to decline his apology.

Now there's just silence, and John was avoiding Arlo's eyes. Arlo seemed to have realized this, deciding to speak again.

"I get the impression that you also couldn't remember what happened last night. Instead of arguing, perhaps we can try to recall everything bit by bit?"

"Nah, let's not do that. It already happened, what's the use of traumatizing ourselves over this?"

The dark haired man has a point, but somehow, it bugged Arlo not knowing how they ended up doing it.

"You're right." 

Arlo stood up, he was still naked, and he just wanted to get himself clean and dressed. 

He picked up his clothes on the floor, with his intention of wearing it gone when he realizes it smells strongly like alcohol.

"This is your place isn't it?" 

John nodded his head. He knew what the blond was going to ask next, so he spoke before the blond could ask again, "Go help yourself. My clothes are just in that cabinet, and you should be able to figure out where the shower is after leaving my room." 

"Just, call a medic first. I can't even sit." he added.

"Stop being dramatic, John. I don't think this requires any sort of treatment."

"Easy for you to say since you weren't in my position, whose fault was this in the first place?"

"Oh please, this isn't just my fault alone. We were both drunk."

Thankfully, John no longer said anything, and the blond took the opportunity to borrow some clothes from John's cabinet. The dark haired man just watched him as he picked some simple shirt and shorts, until he eventually went out of John's room to take a shower.

Arlo only made it quick, since John probably wanted to take a bath as well.   
Taking a shower made Arlo a little bit less more dizzy, and although he still felt terrible, it was more comfortable since he get to wash the dirt away. 

Once he was done getting dressed, the first thing he did was return to John's room. John was surprisingly quiet, and it felt strange. The dark haired man was just barking earlier and now he was just silent.

"Aren't you going to take a shower, John?" Arlo asked.

"I'll shower once you leave."

"Why wait for me to leave? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

When John didn't responded, Arlo spoke again, "Are you really having trouble standing up and walking? I can help you."

"There's no need. I just don't want to get up yet."

It felt like John was hiding something from him. He was obviously avoiding moving from his bed. Is he embarrassed of Arlo seeing him exposed?

That doesn't seemed liked it.

Arlo walked closer to John, sitting beside John on his bed. John was looking at him confused, and Arlo immediately pulled the blankets from him to see what he was hiding.

At first there seems to be nothing strange, but when his eyes roamed on John's legs and on the mattress, he noticed a bit of dried blood before John eventually pulled the blanket back.

"The hell's your problem?!"

Is this normal? Should he really call Elaine? How rough exactly was he? Seeing as he was drunk last night, there probably wasn't any preparation and lubrication of some sort. If this is possibly John's first time, it would surely hurt a lot.

The blond rushed to his bag on the floor, searching for his phone. Once he found it, he noticed that his phone was bombarded with missed calls and text messages from Seraphina, Remi, Isen, Blyke and Elaine. They were asking where he and John was-- but Arlo ignored all of that, browsing the net first to see if John bleeding was normal, or if it was something that needed medical attention.

From what he've read, it was pretty normal-- or maybe not. One thing's for sure; it should stop after a day. This normally happens when the sex was rough, and if there aren't any preparations done. Arlo felt guilt knowing that there probably isn't, but he was glad that it wasn't anything much serious.

The blond sighed in relief checking some of the messages instead. Since he's already holding his phone, he might update them that they're fine.

'Arlo are you with John? Please reply. John left his phone here, so we couldn't contact him.' 

'Did something bad happened Arlo? Did you went home already?' 

'Dudeee, where are you?' 

'You're drinking with John right? Where did the two of you gone?" 

'John is drunk and missing, I worry about what he might do alone. Please tell us he's with you.' 

There were more messages from last night and this morning, and from the recent messages, it seems that they assumed the worsts. Remi said that they went to the police to file them as a missing person, but couldn't since it hasn't been 24 hours.

"John, I know your ass still hurts, but I think you should get up now. They're looking for us." Arlo said, "I'll text them that we're fine, and that we'll go to Remi's place to pick your phone up."

"Are you crazy?! If we go there, they'll realize what happened once they saw how I walk, and these 'bite marks' that you left-- "

"How about wear a turtleneck, and just sit on the couch with a blanket on? I'll tell them to go here. Make them believe that you're sick, surely you can't mess that up John."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I can't sit for too long."

"How about I'll tell them that you're sick, and I'l retrieve your phone for you?"

"Hell no! Sera would visit me!"

Arlo scratched his head, "Don't you run out of complaints? You're still so difficult. Listen, they won't stop searching for us until we make an appearance. I can just message them that we're fine, but they'll expect you to retrieve your phone soon."

"Meeting them would be like announcing that we had sex last night, I'd rather be missing for days until these bruises fade."

The blond stared at him, "You can't be serious, John. Once they're able to successfully file a report, they'll search both of our place."

"Then I'll go somewhere else for tonight. You can meet them and lie that you're not with me, but if you expose us, I swear I'll kill you."

Arlo tried thinking of what might happen if he shows up and tell them that John wasn't with him. Since him and John were drinking last night, Arlo would be mostly blamed if John went 'missing' alone. Lying would be difficult if he were to appear, since it goes against Arlo's principle to act clueless while everyone does their best to search.

They'll still search for them even if Arlo didn't appeared, but would he be willing to expose what that they did?

The answer was obvious.

"I'll turn my phone off, and we'll leave tonight. As much as I dislike this idea, I'd rather disappear than lose my dignity." 

It was a terrible idea, but good things never really happen when it's the two of them. Pretending to be missing just to hide the fact that they had sex? It was going too far, and it was ridiculous in all ways.

But John is an idiot, and the blond seems to be infected with the idiocy that he had when the two of them are around.


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving, the two of them constructed an alibi for the moment when John decided that he's ready to show himself up. The alibi they've come up with was stupid, but as much the blond hated the plan, he couldn't really think of anything else.

The alibi? Arlo and John got so drunk that when they woke up, they were already lying in the shore. The blond wasn't receiving messages so they're unaware that everyone has been messaging Arlo, and unfortunately, once they've managed to find a signal, his phone died.

It turns out that they ended up somewhere far, so they couldn't easily return, and since since they woke up in a deserted place, they wandered around for two days before being able to find anyone who could help them.

"Tell me again why this is a good idea, John?" Arlo asked, annoyed at the dark haired man who kept on shifting beside him on the bus.

"Did I forced you on anything? Quit complaining. I couldn't even get a decent sleep." 

"You're just amusing John, you can endure hours of sitting here on the bus while you couldn't even endure sitting in front of them for an hour or two?"

"I don't know Arlo! Since you're so smart, why not use that brain of yours? You've seen how I looked in the first two hours. If they noticed how pained I was, they'll draw the conclusions themselves."

If Arlo was already annoyed before, he got more annoyed with the way John was answering him.

"If you were able to fool the whole school back then, surely hiding the pain shouldn't be that difficult. If you have just endured those two hours, you wouldn't even have to sit for eight or ten hours! I gave you suggestions, but complained on each of them!"

"Aren't you the one complaining now? Well, no one told you to come! We wouldn't even be here right now if you could have been at least more careful!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you that we were both drunk?! With all those therapies, I would have expected you to be more mature-- but you still kept blaming others because you couldn't own up to your mistakes!"

One of the passengers' baby suddenly started crying, and it made the two of them silent. It slipped out of his mind that they were in a public place, and because of it, both of them have already disturbed some of the sleeping passengers.

John obviously looked upset, and the blond wondered if he've said the wrong thing. 

It took a lot of chaos and vulnerability for John to admit that he needed help, and Arlo remembered hearing the news from Seraphina with her still feeling hurt about what John did, but still, wanting to to help him.

Now, Arlo wanted to apologize to the dark haired man. He was just upset over something that he couldn't tell John, and something that he wasn't able to do before leaving thanks to his sudden judgement and decision.

But John isn't to be blamed for that, Arlo just took it out on him since he was also getting annoyed with John moving constantly on his chair.

The blond turned to apologize to John, but the dark haired man's eyes were close. He've been trying to sleep since earlier, but because of the pain and the lights inside the bus, he was struggling to do so.

Actually, it was almost 7:30 in the morning now, and since they left around 2:00 am John haven't really gotten any sleep, Arlo was able to sleep for three hours, but it was a different story for John.

Looking at John now, the blond couldn't tell if he was asleep, but he figured that it's the best to just let him rest. He tried closing his eyes again to sleep again, but he just couldn't fall back asleep.

Since there wasn't much to do, the blond just stared at John. Even after 4 years, nothing much is still different between them.

It's been a few hours, but he've already argued with him at least four times. It wasn't really unexpected given their terrible history at Wellston, and it was obvious that John still hold a resentment against him despite deciding to be civil.

The fact that he had sex with John was still unbelievable, even if they were under the influence of alcohol, Arlo would have expected them to try killing each other, not doing something intimate.

From what he can remember at their reunion, he was drinking alcohol far from everyone else in Remi's place, then John sits beside him, Arlo's instinct was to tell him to go away, but he was trying to really be civil at John. They had a forced conversation asking how each other was, and then John pours himself a drink. 

He figured that both of them are just obviously bored from the reunion party, and have decided to just drink their boredom away as their friends swim on the swimming pool, but when John tried to take a sip, it was obvious that he've never drunk alcohol yet, Arlo takes notice of this, and John drinks it straight, pouring another one afterwards.

The blond shows him how a wine should be drank, and before Arlo knew it, it turned into a drinking competition.

That's... Only as far as Arlo could remember. He couldn't recall how they've gotten on John's place, or how they ended up doing it at all.

Arlo wanted to know, but at the same time, he doesn't want to.

\----------------------------------

It was almost ten in the morning when Arlo and John arrived on the resort. In order to make their story convincing, they have to look at least a little bit burnt from the sun, although they won't really wander around like in their alibi.

They'll instead sleep on one of the resort's rooms. The blond thought that it's safe enough from not being found, as long as they have cash to pay.

It was like a vacation, except that the blond was really troubled by the fact that he agreed, without his job, or family crossing on his mind.

Since he works for his father, he doesn't really have a consistent working schedule, still, it just bothers him. John probably doesn't have to worry about this, since the last time he've heard about him, Seraphina said that he became a writer just like his father; as way to express his emotions, something like a therapy turned job.

"There's only one bed." John said, "I ain't sharing it with you."

The room was big enough for two people, the problem was, well, there's only a one king size in the room. It wasn't really a big problem, but after what unknowingly happened between them, sleeping beside each other isn't something they'd want to do.

"I'll request a mattress. I'll sleep there instead." Arlo sighed, he prefers sleeping on the bed, but he knew that it'll be another argument with John.

The blond called in for room services, and after a few minutes, the requested mattress has arrived, and once they were done setting up, John, surprisingly, laid there.

"I said I'll sleep on the mattress." 

The dark haired man just looked at him, getting one of the pillows on top of the bed and placing it underneath his head. He just remained lying there, his gaze staring at the blond 

Not wanting to start anything again, the blond just started unpacking his bags, arranging his clothes and other items inside of the cabinet.

John was just watching him, obviously tired and bored, or actually, he looked like he was in a deep thought. 

The blond remembered that he didn't apologized to John, and that he've said something that might have hurt him. He wondered if John was thinking about it now, and there was a little bit of guilt, since the dark haired man appeared to be hurt at that moment.

What Arlo said was true, but he didn't have to shove it on John's face.

Once the blond was done fixing his items, he stared back at John. He was going to apologize, but he suddenly couldn't.

"John, are you hungry?" the blond asked instead.

The dark haired man didn't replied, and the blond actually doesn't know what to do. How can he survive a week with John here? They'll only argue like cats and dogs, and if the blond ended up saying the wrong thing, John would just, act like like this. They're not exactly friends, and the fact that something have already happened between them just makes everything more awkward.

"I'll be taking a nap for now. You can sleep again if you like. If you're not feeling hungry yet, we can eat later once we've gotten enough rest."

It feels like Arlo isn't even talking to anyone, there's just no response from John.

Not long after that, the blond took a bath and changed into some comfortable clothes. He didn't bother changing inside the restroom since him and John have already seen each other's body. Still, he made sure to make it quick. He was feeling tired from the long trip, and three hours of sleep isn't really enough.

When Arlo was done, he realized that John's eyes were now close, he was sleeping again, still on his jeans and his turtleneck shirt. His clothes actually looked uncomfortable, and since they've travelled for ten hours, the blond thought that John should at least some clean clothes 

"John, aren't you going to shower or at least change?"

"I'll do it later..." finally, a response.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with dirty clothes on. It probably has a lot of dust on them, John."

"What are you, my dad?" The dark haired man opened his eyes, looking irritated.

"I'm just telling you to be more hygienic."

"I am hygienic, if you're feeling disgusted, it's not like we'll be sleeping on the same bed. You said that I kept on complaining, when it's clearly you, Arlo."

"I'm not complaining, like I've said, I'm only telling you to be more hygienic-- there's a difference, although I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't understand simple things."

John glared at him, but he stood up, stripping his pants as well as his top, leaving him with nothing but his boxers. He threw his clothes to the blond, and it landed on Arlo's face. 

"What the fuck John?!" Arlo removed the fabrics that have landed on his face, his guilt was just suddenly gone, and he was getting annoyed again instead.

"Just shut up and let me fucking sleep."

The dark haired man laid back on the mattress again, and Arlo just stood there, with John's clothes still on his hands. 

Realizing that it's pointless to pursue this talk with John, the blond just placed John's clothes on the plastic bag, deciding to just lay on the bed afterwards.

But before he did, his eyes wandered on John's body. Arlo haven't really focused on it before, but other than his recent bruises, he only noticed that John had a lot of white scars. 

They were probably from the bullying and the fights, but the blond couldn't imagine how many times he've been beaten up because he refused to use his abilities. From Arlo knows now, John no longer hides his abilities, but he doesn't use them much too.

Which is for the good, even if John may have wasted his talent for not pursuing a job where his abilities could be of use. Something is still definitely wrong with John, and even if Sera said that John was fine now, Arlo just couldn't believe it. Especially since he was slowly starting to remember bits from the night when they got drunk, and that he remembered some of John's words.

Maybe, this is why John took this chance to vanish and get away. Perhaps, he was trying to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke-up in the afternoon, and thankfully, it was a mutual agreement to eat first before anything else. 

There's a lot of nearby restaurants or eateries in the resort for them to choose from, but John just ended up choosing the farthest eatery from their room.

As if his body wasn't aching at all. The blond didn't bothered arguing with John, since he knew that scolding or talking some sense into him never ends well.

On the bright side, the food was delicious. They ordered a lot of seafoods-- fishes, crabs, and a lobster. Also, a small salad since the dark haired man appears to be maintaining his diet.

John seemed to enjoy the food, Arlo was certain that his eyes looked brighter than it did before, and he wasn't complaining the whole time, which the blond thought was good. If they're going to be hiding here for a week, it's the best to hear minimum complaints from John. It's best to keep him satisfied, otherwise, it'll be a headache.

Once they were done eating, the two of them returned to their room, not swimming or exploring the beach at all. John said that there's still a lot of time this week, and that the sun was almost gone since it was almost night when they finished their meal.

Unexpected to the blond, John brought his Laptop out, and Arlo could just stare at him in disbelief.

Of course, since they couldn't use their phones. John would bring his laptop. There's no signal here, but the dark haired man was smart enough to download some offline games.

Arlo haven't even thought of all of this. What would he do here then? Watch John all day? They only have to get tanned for a bit to make things believeable, but after that, what would Arlo do?

The most logical thing to do would be to enjoy the place, but Arlo was actually still a bit tired today from traveling, and the thought of leaving John alone on this room isn't desirable too. Who knows what runs on this man's mind? He might ended up causing trouble.

In the end, Arlo could just watch as John played games. He was just glancing at the screen, and thankfully, the dark haired man didn't mind.

John seemed to be playing a hero simulation game. He had his character looked like himself, and some of his-- or perhaps, their-- 'friends' also customized as heroes. 

There was Seraphina, Cecile, Remi, Blyke, Isen, Elaine, and some of his old friends whom Arlo remembered as Adrion and Claire. There were other heroes too, in which Arlo assumed to be John's friends or acquaintances after Wellston. For John who acts like he disliked them, placing them on the game was quite unexpected.

He was also humming as he played the game, looking like he's in a good mood.

Arlo watched him do some quest, and save some non playable characters. He saw him equipping the other heroes he've made, and in the middle of it, the blond realized that he wasn't there on John's game.

Although it may just be a simple thing, Arlo would be lying if he said that it didn't bothered him.

Even after his realization, the blond didn't say anything, continuing to just watch John play. Arlo didn't felt bored because of it, watching him play was... Well, interesting. He was humming at first, but after some time, he had his brow furrowed while playing, gritting his teeth and sometimes biting his lips. He obviously wasn't mad-- but he looked like he is.

Sometimes, he even makes simple comments, and it always surprises the blond. He thought that John was attempting a conversation with him, and actually, he almost responded, but he realized that John's attention was just fixated on the game.

It took him hours playing, and the blond was growing tired of watching. Well, he was-- until he saw customized character of himself on John's game.

Of he wasn't made into a hero-- John made him into the final villain.

He gave him horns, and the most ridiculous outfit he's ever seen. His character was wearing a purple and orange polkadot shorts, an orange sleeveless crop top, and a blue cape.

"Really, John?" he couldn't help but comment.

The dark haired man tilted his head to the blond, "What's your deal?"

"You made me the villain."

"And?"

"You gave me ridiculous clothes."

"It's my game, I can do what I want." John sighed, "What do you want me to make you? A hero? After what you did?"

"So you still haven't forgiven me." It was more of a statement than a question, and it made John turn his back to his laptop's screen, refusing to address what the blond said, "I'm only allowed to customize one villain. You should even be thankful that I gave that slot to you." 

After that conversation, John looked like he was no longer in the mood to play. It only took him a few minutes before he finally stopped playing, closing his laptop.

John just laid on his mattress, his back facing Arlo. 

It was 9:17 pm at that time, and the blond didn't realized how long has already passed since John started playing. 

After checking the time, it only registered to the blond that they still haven't eaten dinner. They ate in the afternoon, but that was their first meal. They should at least eat again, shouldn't they?

"Planning to sleep?" he asked John, in which the dark haired man didn't respond.

The blond cleared his throat, "I can ring them for some food, or we can eat somewhere again-- we still haven't eaten dinner after all."

Finally, John answered, "I'm not hungry."

Arlo didn't persuade John any longer, going out instead. The blond could really just ring them to bring food, but since there's not really much to do, he decided to just go out.

As much as he wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving John alone in the room, there's no way that John would do anything ridiculous, and Arlo was just probably being paranoid for no reason.

He didn't really went far. Only a few steps, since their room is placed near a barbeque stall.

Arlo ended up buying 10 sticks of barbeque, and a shake from another nearby stall. One coffee, and the other, mango. Although John said that he isn't hungry, he bought some food and drinks for him just in case. 

He may not be hungry now, but he could be later. Arlo doesn't really know what he wants, but surely he doesn't dislike barbeque? The blond wasn't sure if he'll like a mango shake too, but since he remembered John ordering a mango boba years ago, maybe he liked it too...?

When he returned to their room, John was just lying still on his mattress, facing the ceiling. He looked distracted, since he didn't immediately noticed that the blond was back.

"I bought some for you, John."

The moment John turned his head, the blond raised the mango shake and the barbeque sticks.

"I said I'm not hungry didn't I?"

Not even a thanks? Seraphina said that John was doing better? Why was his personality still like this?

"You could just eat it later." the blond said, "I just thought you might get hungry during midnight."

The dark haired man stared at him suspiciously for awhile, standing up to reach the mango shake on the blond's hands.

"It's not poisoned."

"Now I'm more convinced that it is." John narrowed his eyes, "Try it first if it's really safe."

"Seriously?"

From the look of his eyes, John really is. 

The blond took the shake back from John, sipping from it's straw a little bit. The taste wasn't bad, or actually, it was really good. It wasn't too sweet, and the flavor was just right.

"See? Not poisoned."

John took the shake from Arlo's hands again, and this time, he finally took a sip as well.

Using the same straw that Arlo used to drink, without even flipping it.

It wasn't a big deal, but it felt weird that John wasn't conscious about this kind of thing. But then again, they've already done some 'things' when they were drunk. Why did Arlo think that John would at least be conscious?

Realizing that he's been staring, Arlo just sat on the chair. Drinking his coffee and eating his portion of barbeques. 

Meanwhile, John just drank his mango shake, not eating at least a single stick of barbeque. After he finished his drink, John went on the bathroom for awhile, but once he's finished, he took out his laptop again.

Arlo didn't bothered knowing what John was doing, instead, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and laid on his bed, covering himself with a blanket since the light on John's laptop was quite bright even when the blond has turned the lights off.

The blond tried his best to sleep. He was the type who usually stays up late, but without his phone, there isn't much to do. There's a TV on the room, but Arlo wasn't also in the mood to watch. He missed doing his paperworks to be honest, and right now, he was so tempted to ruined their plan due to his boredom. 

However, Arlo also cares for his reputation. So for now, he'll try to sleep.

\--------------------------------

It was 6:26 when Arlo have woken up, and to his surprise, John was already up.

He was on his laptop still, and when the blond has gotten a closer look at him, he realized that John didn't slept the whole night.

"Why are you still awake? I thought we're supposed to go out at eight?" 

With his tired eyes, John shifted his gaze towards him, "We would. What time is it now? I'm almost finished with what I'm writing."

The blond leaned a bit closer, focusing on John's screen. He was typing what seemed to be a story, and the blond realized that although he knew that John became a writer like his father, he never really knew what type of stories John writes.

"It's 6:30 now. Have you even slept?"

John didn't answered, but the answer was obvious.

Arlo sighed, "Have you eaten?"

The dark haired man didn't replied again, and the blond saw John's portion of barbeques still untouched.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, John? You only ate one meal yesterday, and you didn't slept at all."

"You're overreacting, besides, what's it to you if I didn't eat or sleep? It's none of your business, Arlo." John was annoyed, why does the blond have to point at everything he did?

"Well, it is!" the blond raised his voice, "You look like you'll faint if I had you exposed to the sun for an hour!"

"I won't. Like I said, you're just overreacting! Why the fuck are even making a big deal out of this?! It's my life! I'll sleep and eat whenever I want!"

The blond didn't even understand either, but knowing that John didn't slept nor eat made him really mad. Being with John was like being with a stubborn kid, and the blond doesn't even know which part of John was getting better.

"Fine then. I'm going out to eat breakfast for now. You're already old enough, and it's life, you can eat or not whether you want to or not."

The blond slammed the door when he went out, continuing to walk without looking back. 

He picked a somehow far location to eat, and after that, he just ordered a simple meal, eating it as fast as he could. However, he didn't immediately left. He waited until it was almost eigth, where his head has almost cooled down.

When he returned to his room, he found that the door was locked-- but Arlo didn't really locked it so it wasn't troubling.

What troubled him however, was the fact that the dark haired man was no longer inside their room.


End file.
